


Earthbound but Lighty

by Serpentsign



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Power Bottom Hux, Service Top Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentsign/pseuds/Serpentsign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux orders Kylo to choke himself with the force and lets him watch as Hux rides him</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Please.” Kylo’s voice cracked and broke, air fighting it’s way through the chokehold with great difficulty. It’s more a wheeze than anything. Kylo’s eyes were strangely shiny in the half-light, wet from lack of breath and dark enough to reflect any small measure of light. The veins on his neck, temples and arms were full and bulging, his racing pulse visible even to Hux. He wanted to put his mouth to the fluttering line along his neck, bite into the thick muscle that jumped and flexed with every move Hux made. But he would not.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthbound but Lighty

“Hux.” Kylo’s voice was strained to a hoarse whisper. He was on his back on Hux’s bed, with his hands fisted in the sheets by his side, fingers clenching and unclenching in an effort not to stray. Hux had been very clear on that. Touch me and I will stop, he’d said as he climbed on top of Kylo and ordered him to choke himself with the force. Every muscle in his body felt like it was vibrating in exertion, every sinew pulled taut and every joint creaking with strain. The sheets were sticking to his back, soaked in sweat and surprisingly cold against his skin whenever he managed to push himself off them for a moment. There’s a heavy weight coiled around his neck, invisible but straining as much as the rest of Kylo’s body as he fought to control it.

“Mm?” Hux didn’t look at him yet, his eyes instead focused somewhere beyond the headboard. His eyes were far away, almost hazy in the way the clear irises moved and the pupil grew large beneath flickering eyelashes. Even on top of Kylo, sinking down on his cock over and over again in a slow, deliberate grind, the only sign of their coupling is the flush high on his cheeks and the occasional soft moan. He paid little attention to Kylo battling his own body beneath him, taking his own pleasure as he wanted it.

“Please.” Kylo’s voice cracked and broke, air fighting it’s way through the chokehold with great difficulty. It’s more a wheeze than anything. Kylo’s eyes were strangely shiny in the half-light, wet from lack of breath and dark enough to reflect any small measure of light. The veins on his neck, temples and arms were full and bulging, his racing pulse visible even to Hux. He wanted to put his mouth to the fluttering line along his neck, bite into the thick muscle that jumped and flexed with every move Hux made. But he would not.

Hux looked at Kylo, head cocked to the side in consideration and almost pulling off him completely, before he shoved himself down again with a vicious twist of his hips. Kylo groaned and clamped his hands down into the sheets until the fabric, nails digging into the sheets until they tore beneath his fingers. Hux watched him closely as he lifted himself up again, his lips twisting into a smirk.

“No.”

Kylo would sob, but the rope of force he had placed around his neck spasmed in a series of fluctuations and all that came out was a painful wheeze and, wet, choked-off gurgles. He wanted to thrust up into Hux, to feel the pressure around his cock as the hold around his throat. But as soon as he tried to buck upwards to meet Hux bearing down on him, he lost control of the rope around his neck and the rush of air in his lungs almost lifted him off the bed. Hux immediately stopped moving, his eyes focused entirely on Kylo in annoyance.

“Start over, Kylo. I won’t move unless I see you choke.”

“More, Hux, I need more.” Kylo wanted to lift his hands and touch Hux, run his fingers through his hair and down his sides. Just to placate and beg in wordless wonder.

“Then earn it.” Hux says, simply.

Kylo closed his eyes and let himself feel nothing but the sheets twisted in his hands, the inside of Hux’s thighs slicked with sweat against his hips. He imagined a rope winding itself around his throat, three times it coiled and tightened until he could hear his blood thrumming in his ears. When he opened his eyes, Hux hand was hovering in the air over his neck, as if he’d reached out to touch the invisible something blocking Kylo’s throat. Their eyes met and Hux gave a tight smile, a small and unpracticed motion on his face. And he sank back down on Kylo’s cock with one fluid movement. They both gasp together at the hot, wet drag of flesh against flesh.

This time, Kylo let himself lay back to focus entirely on the rush of blood to his head and the feeling of not enough air. The feeling of Hux taking his cock, sinking a rising in his lap, was secondary now. That feeling was not for him but for Hux. His fingers lost their grip on the sheets and the strain of muscles in his neck let go as he sank deeper into the mattress to just watch.

Hux seemed to feel Kylo’s body relaxing and changing beneath him and for a moment he sank down completely on top of Kylo and bent forward. The brush of lips against Kylo’s over-heated cheek was quick and he could feel Hux’s breath linger across his skin. Hux righted himself again and began moving. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, bobbing as Hux started on a new rhythm.

In this new pliant position, Kylo could watch Hux with none of the frustration from before. Where he’d previously felt neglected and angry with Hux’s seeming disregard, he could now see and feel Hux’s body react. The single light from the bedside table caught Hux’s face as he moved, sweat gleamed at his temples and his severe hairstyle started to unravel with every lift of his hips. His hair darkened with sweat and stuck to his forehead and neck, curling slightly. Hux quickened the pace of his hips, the muscles in his thighs straining with the effort, and soon began to pant and gasp with every thrust.

Hux’s stomach glistened with precome and sweat and Kylo drank in the sight of Hux’s ropy muscles rippled and moved in the half-light. The light dusting of freckles across his shoulders and arms seemed to dance and swirl in front of Kylo’s eyes. Hux’s lips were chapped and his teeth catch along the ridges when he bit down into them.

“Kylo,” Hux moaned. He snatched up Kylo’s hand from his side and brought them together to grip around his leaking cock. In the suffocating haze, Kylo only vaguely registered the feeling of Hux’s hand around his and the slide of come-slick flesh between his fingers. His body was being used and he could feel nothing but the tingling of his body slowly shutting down around his mind and the dancing black spots in the corner of his eyes.

Hux thrusts came more erratic. His thighs trembling as he heaved himself down onto Kylo in quick, deep thrusts as his cock fucked his fist with each movement. Kylo vaguely registered Hux cock twitching in his hand while Hux’s frame was wracked by a full-body shiver as he came. Hot come splattered across Kylo’s chest, dripping down past his chest and collecting for a moment in the hollow of his neck.

“Let go, Kylo,” Hux rasped, his throat raw and dry. His hand came up to touch Kylo’s neck, and three fingers scraping across the tender flesh. Oxygen rushed back into Kylo’s lungs when the rope uncoiled and he let out a series of high, whining moans as his whole body contorted and spasmed. He moved his come-slick hand to rest of Hux’s hip and the other to his waist, fingers digging into the soft flesh and held him still as he fucked into Hux’s oversensitive hole. The rush of oxygen and pleasure lasted forever, it felt like, and above him he could hear Hux gasp as Kylo came inside him with several sharp thrusts of his hips.

When Kylo felt the searing flush of air in his lungs die down and his cock soften inside Hux, he carefully guided him to lie down on top of Kylo’s chest. Sweat and come mixed and clung to their skin and Kylo could feel come slipping out of Hux and slide down his cock to pool beneath them. Hux whole body twitched lightly every now and again, his hot breath coming out in sharp bursts before they began to slow down and deepen. His head rested against Kylo’s neck, his forehead tucked in beneath his chin. Kylo’s hands shake a little when he let them roam Hux’s flanks and stroke along the sharp ridge of his spine.

For quite some time, the only sound they heard was their breaths mingling together.


End file.
